Ruptured Trinity
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: Three periods. Three reflections. Two outcomes. One winner. It would be a battle that would decide the fate of Gaia. When Time was nothing but a bendable toy and death was as impossible as breathing without lungs. How do you end a life, that would in return end yours? That was Cloud's job to figure out. *Time-travel fic*
1. Fractured Tides

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised! Hope you enjoy this version of RT as much as you did the first.**

**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VII and it's characters does NOT belong to me. I'm just putting through my cooked up hell for a while ;)**

**WARNING: If you're in the 'M' section, I'm quite sure you know what comes with the rating.**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fractured Tides**

* * *

He floated through a tranquil abyss.

The apocalyptic minions gathering to damn the world were gone. The ominous _clanks _of metal hitting ground, as heavy boots stomped were gone. Helpless cries and fearful screams were gone. The sharp stench of blood and mellow smell of tears were gone. Familiar voices, both male and female, shouting his name were gone. Everything related to what should have been occurring was gone. Vanished. As if it never existed.

Knowing what he did, the entire situation should have been chilling. But, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find a bone to care. It simply didn't matter. He, too, was gone. Dead. No longer a member of the living. Completely and _finally_ checked out of life. Remembering the blade that dealt his death and the white haired devil; Weiss, who wielded the unique gunblade. Oddly, he couldn't recall the pain that came with being speared. Thankful for this small blessing, he didn't continue questioning it.

The battle. No, more like: The last stand. A war that would decide the fate of Gaia. AVALANCHE and the people versus Tsviets and all of Deepground. Had they lost? Well, they definitely weren't winning, but the fight wasn't over. He hadn't excepted Deepground to patch much of a punch. As leader of AVALANCHE, he should have known better than to underestimate the enemy. How many times had he scolded members of his crew not to mock their foe in strength. Especially in intelligence. Only to turn around and do that very thing.

Hundreds of lives were scarified for his irrational judgment. A foolish mistake. Those closes to him, tried easing the guilt by taking partial blame. They could have gotten the ghost of his dead mother to try and reason with him. It wouldn't matter. Unless they found a way to bring those innocent lives back, he wouldn't hear none of the words spoken.

In the end, it was that guilt that drove him to hate, and from hate to rage. He wanted Tsviets dead. Like a starved vampire, he thirsted for their blood. He needed it. Tsviets and all of Deepground. He did achieve some satisfaction, no matter how incomplete it was. A chip of bitterness pilled away from his soul. Rosso, the crimson witch, had met her end at his hands. He almost still felt the blood and bits of inner flesh on his hand, as he literally drove his five fingered limb through her chest in a fit of blind vexation. Shiva! It felt so damn good. Exhilarating.

To be honest, it had frightened him. The sudden appearance of blood-lust. Such a yearning was new to him. Growing up as a reasonable pacifist, violence was mainly his last option. Of course, he knew where it's origin started. Why compassion for those dead faded. Why it became easier each time to kill. Why his morals little-by-little seemed less relevant and malicious codes of conduct took its place.

JENOVA.

At the name, his serene bubble popped.

Eyes snapping open, he gasped, sitting up in... The Lifestream? Joy spiked in his heart. Gazing at the wisping legions of green. There were so many shades. Some familiar and some beyond anything he could have imagined. Though he felt tremendous joy, he couldn't help but feel restless. So, there _truly_ _wasn't_ rest for the wicked.

Rising to his feet. He felt only a slight discomfort as he realized he was nude. Maybe such petty things as clothes meant nothing in the Lifestream. Aimlessly wandering through the green universe, he had thoughts of calling out. Zack? Aerith, perhaps? Just as he opened his mouth to do so, a presence behind him caused his body to spin around.

He had expected to see anyone, either a new or familiar face. But, what he saw... No words could describe how unprepared he was at seeing who actually stood before him.

"Guardian, my precious child." A woman, so petite and delicate looking, it gave you the impulse to want to pull her in and protect her.

"...Gaia..." He nearly choked on the name. Gaia was a _human_? Eyes trailing the ivory sparkling skin, he shook his head. Not human. A projection of her human image rather.

She grinned in a way a mother would at her child. "I pondered when you would wake," she said in a soft voice, that would have been a whisper if spoken any lower.

Ears heating, his heart nearly stopped. Remembering his state of undress, he forgot above his _business_ hanging low. Using his hands as a shield, he cleared his throat, bowing his head apologetically.

"I didn't know I was keeping you waiting..."

Gaia waved his words away, "It was no bother, child." Gliding closer to where he stood rooted to the stream of green, the spaghetti gown flowed behind her like water. "You have given me time to sort out what I must inform you." Going by the thinned lips that replaced her smile. Whatever she needed to tell him wouldn't be pleasant news.

Steeling his emotions, he nodded to show that he was ready. Or as ready as he'd ever be.

"I have felt the touch of great corruption more so than usual lately. It has grown quite ferocious over time. I have not been able to put an end to this evil, for it has escaped my reach each encounter." Endless lime-green hair defied gravity, spinning and twirling around her body. She looked to him expectingly. Too expectingly. Almost as if...

"No!" He shouted, before reeling himself in. His mother didn't raise him to disrespect the undeserving. Okay, so maybe no one at all. Still! "I-I can't! If you hadn't notice, I'm _here_ in the Lifestream. I'm _dead_. D.E.A.D." After a full life of boundless heart ache and countless battles, he was finally free. After tasting his freedom, he wouldn't let it slip through his fingers.

Placing a dainty palm against his cheek, she smiled almost sadly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Guardian."

He wanted to be furious with the humanoid planet. Enraged? Yes. Ready to tear someone in two? Definitely. Prepared to refuse any further request Gaia had for him? Realistically, no. He was; Cloud Strife. Defender of the planet. Guardian of Gaia. WEAPON at her disposal. It was rooted in his DNA to obey any command. It was his job. What he was picked apart and reprogrammed to do.

"Then where am I, if I'm not in the Lifestream?"

"It is your subconscious that's present," she paid no mind to his gaping, "physically, you still dwell on my lands."

Cloud was baffled. What could he say to that? He remembered dying. Vision fogging and breathing becoming harder. The pain was forgotten. But, the memory of his death was still clear. Mouth opening and closing, he took a minute to calm himself. "How is that possible?"

Assorted shades of blue and green made up the eyes that watched him. Up close, he could see a single strip of honey gold. The orbs observed him.

"I'm capable of many things, Guardian." There was no arrogance in her voice. It was just plain fact. "As my custom WEAPON you are beyond absolute death. It is true, you can be struck down. It is also true that you'll go through the cycle of rebirth." The information was new to Cloud. All this long time, he thought death was his only freedom. Only to find out, he never had such a gift. "With the threat close, I can not wait through the process of your reborn. Leaving me with no other option other than to stall your death."

Hm, that must explains the restlessness.

"Stall my death," he looked away from a moment, "so...I'm out there somewhere balancing between life and death-oh wait! I forgot, _rebirth_." This was all too hard to believe. He must have accidentally drank some of Cid's homemade moonshine. That crap could make a King Behemoth delirious.

"You are someplace safe."

"And where's _safe_?"

There was a far away look in her eyes, "Wutai."

Cloud choked on his spit. "Wutai!" Swimming through folders of memories, he knew for a fact, Wutai was nothing more than a wasteland. Tsviets made the land an example on what was to come and the wrath they would bring, if the people didn't surrender to them. They wanted to send a message. A bloody and intimidating warning that succeeded. Yuffie. She was heartbroken. Vincent had volunteered to watch after her. They all feared she'd turn suicidal. "I thought you wanted me alive? Last time I checked, Wutai is hazardously fatal to everything with a pulse."

"Times are different now," came the riddle from her lips.

He paused. "What?" Cloud wasn't in the mood for puzzles. He wanted straight answers that made sense. Instead of answering, she smiled oddly, turning to walk away. "Hey!" Following after her, "What does that _mean_?"

Gaia stopped. Not bothering to face him.

"The significance of your presence during this period is great. Protect the _Heart of Virtue_, for if it creases to beat, my children shall be damned to a world of darkness." Completely dismissing his question, she continued the riddle over her shoulder, "Do as you must and all that you will. Do not allow _Mortal Sin_ to reign, or else I will breathe no more."

He didn't understand! Shaking his head, Cloud stared at the back of her head. Before he can fire another mouthful of queries, she restarted her paced glide. He took three steps forward and hit an invisible wall. Pressing his hand against it, azures snapped back toward the still moving projection. "Wait!" He hollered. "Gaia!" Pounding against the non-existing wall, he shouted until his throat burned.

"What's occurred in the present will reflect on the past, and what's done in the past will determine the outcome of the future."

The words echoed through the green streams.

Cloud went to shout once more. Only to have his throat narrow. Lungs restricting air. Hands clutched at his throat. Vision going in and out, he kept his stare on the fading figure. Gasping. He slid down the wall that wasn't really there. There wasn't a place where his body didn't throb. Pain. It was overwhelming. Eyes watered.

What was happening to him?

Falling onto his side. He made out lime-green and sparkling ivory in the distance. It was no longer moving. Just standing. Staring. Cloud reached out a hand. Something was wrong with him. Mouth opening, he tried with every ounce of strength to cry out for help. But all that came was more gasping.

He knew this feeling. The green began to drain from the world. Getting brighter and fuzzier. It hit him then. He was dying. That couldn't be possible! Just before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, words whispered within his head.

_"Undo what has been redone, but beware, rupturing the link that connects the trinity, will end in fatal consequences."_

Cloud was free-falling through darkness.

* * *

Cloud's eyes snapped open to excruciating pain engulfing him. He gagged around a finger down his throat. He struggled sluggishly, regurgitating a thick fluid. It burned.

"Tā réngrán bǎochí!" A woman bellowed.

Scattering feet sounded in the background. _Clinking _and _clanking_ tinkled through his ears. The finger was still down his throat. He wanted it gone. Gone now! With a sudden burst of power, he snatched onto a petite wrist. The same female voice shouted, this time startled. She screamed a single word over and over. His grip tightened. Cloud would break the woman's wrist for invading his body in such a way. A needle prick made him jump. Flinching away for a second, he swing out blindly in the direct the needle came from.

Scientist? Was he at a lab? He could barely see or hear, and his nose was shot to hell from the stench of stomach acid and rust. Too vulnerable, he panicked. Ignoring the other voices that joined the woman in shouting. He tried throwing his body off what felt like a wooden bed.

Cloud hated this. Life. Every second he wondered when some sadistic scientist would take Hojo's place and come steal him away during the night. It was a childish fear. But one he had the right to feel. Five years of his life spent tortured, terrified, and trapped. Every time he closed his eyes he wished for death. And every time they opened, he wished he'd died.

Weak and helpless. Like a newborn child.

It was how he felt now. His body hurt. Back at AVALANCHE Cloud would never give him. No matter how he fell or how many times he was beaten, he never gave in. He wouldn't be defeated. But, even the great Cloud Strife needed a break. Gaia's almighty Guardian had a limit. He was damn near at it.

He couldn't just die. No! That would be too easy. After all that he'd suffered, why give him rest? Why leave him in peace? Home village burnt to the ground. Mother murdered. Best friend murdered. Love interest murdered. Boundless lives murdered. Heart murdered. Soul murdered. Why end his misery, when he's been through so much, and still came out on top. Forget his feelings, he's a WEAPON. Ignore his tears, he's a war tool.

The blond never got far in his blurred escape. Pain shot through his right leg, locking up. He fought the hands that grabbed at him. Shouting incoherently. Mind going numb, he blacked out for a split second, waking up back on the wooden bed. Groaning, he could barely move a finger now. Whatever they injected him with was one hell of a drug. Fighting a losing battle against the drug, he tried making out the face above his own. A woman. Her mouth was moving, but the words fell on deaf ears. The bits he did catch was in another language. One that was familiar.

Cloud tried getting his heavy tongue to work. No dice. Eyes staying on the fuzzy woman, "Whoa...wha..." He had no chance in voicing his question. Eyelids blinked, but never opened afterward.

* * *

_"Undo what has been redone."_

_**Nibel was nothing but a ball of flames. Screams of soprano and alto merged together, creating haunting melodies of horror. Bodies upon bodies in the small populated village, laid burnt, cut down, and so utterly lifeless. A tall figure stood among the havoc. Silver locks blew in its own breeze, as the all to**__**o**__** familiar face held a twisted satisfaction. Sephiroth. He stood mighty and proud, not bothered by the devastating sight. Why should he? He was the one to cause it. The ex-general raised Masamune to strike another unfortunate soul, when he blurred, becoming unfocused.**_

_"The past will determine the outcome of the future."_

_**Who was once Sephiroth, was now someone different. Someone unknown. The person was just as homicidal-if not more-than the ex-general himself. The blurred figure allowed its victim**__**s**__** to beg, giving the man or woman seconds of hope, before ending their lives. The unknown figure wasn't just burning the village, it was having fun. Dancing with corpses and mock chasing the terrified villagers. You would think the unknown monster was at a water park, the way it splashed through the flames of hell. The figure laughed a static sound, blocking out the voice.**_

_"My children shall be damned to a world of darkness."_

_**The vision changed. No longer were the skies an open blue, but a deep maroon**__**. P**__**urplish-black tentacles swam through murky clouds that rained black liquid. Lightning struck various places, while thunder clapped in rage like never before. The air was polluted**__**, laced**__** with something lethal, as people clutched at their throats, gasping to find something clean. Nature was raz**__**ed**__** down, grass dead, trees bald of leaves. Deformed creatures-worse than **__**any**__**thing Hojo could ever create-attacked the already dying humans.**_

_**Sitting on a skeleton throne observing the chaos was the blurred figure. The fog began to slowly clear. Demonic wings were revealed. They were leathery and frightening as the noticeable veins pulsed. The very top and tips of the wings were spear-like, showing that the thick appendages could be used as lethal weapons.**_

_"Do not allow Mortal Sin to reign."_

_**Scarlet irises with fiery-orange rings held nothing but impassive amusement.**_

_"Or else I will breathe no more..."_

_**What was once a vibrant green planet, now resembled shriveled up coal floating through the endless galaxy.**_

* * *

The blond woke panting, drenched in buckets of sweat. His heart pounding like a jack hammer against his chest. Azures flicked from left-to-right, the strange surroundings did nothing for his already panicked state. Where was he? Was this another-more realistic-section of the Lifestream? No, he was just being silly now. His very soul was on edge though. There was no Tifa or Vincent around to bail him out. He knew, judging by the foreign writing on a stone wall, that he was a long ways away from Cosmo Canyon.

Gaia had done something. She said he was in Wutai, but that couldn't be. Wutai was abandoned. No man's land. Not even the deformed monsters claimed the land. It was just too risky. Even a no brained dolt could figure that out. He couldn't have imagined the entire Lifestream thing... Could he? No. Couldn't have. The blond recalled the blade piercing him. The screams shouting at him. Wake up, voices had cried. This was real.

With that solved, all that was left to figure out was where exactly his location was.

Sensitive ears caught foot steps. They were calm. Unhurried. They were closing in on where he was. Sore muscles tensed. Cloud prepared for whatever was to come. Not so delirious anymore, he would be able to stand a chance. No matter how small.

The door opened.

"Zǎo ān." An older man, between his late fifties and early sixties entered. Cloud stared. The man...he was... But, it couldn't be! The last Wutaians were logged in a record book. The race was near extinct. He personally knew two, was on friendly terms with one, and acquaintances with seven. The blond didn't realize how long he'd been gawking, until the older man cleared his throat.

It seemed the man had asked him something. "What?" He winced at the dryness of his throat. Immediately a glass of water was brought to him. Nodding in silent thanks, he downed the icy liquid gratefully.

"You don't speak Wutainese, correct?"

The sudden question surprised him. Most of the shock really came from the fact that the old Wutaian spoke English. Honestly, he had expected to go through a tough process of _figure it out _with the man. Remembering that the man asked him a question.

"No," was his simple reply.

The old Wutaian took no offense to his clipped response, looking as if he expected him to act this way. It made Cloud narrow his eyes slightly.

The Wutaian raised his wrinkled hand. "You have questions, but for now they can wait. There are wounds I must attend to." It was then did Cloud notice the healing items in the man's hands. He scolded himself for being so unobservant.

Not having to ask, but just judging at how clean and precised the Wutaian worked. Cloud knew the older man was a doctor. With steady hands, the older man applied cold jells, soothing creams, and nose killing ointments onto his wounds. Wrapping them in fresh bandages. The blond hadn't realized how bad off his condition was. He looked like a train wreck! Hell, if possible, he looked to have only gotten worse after his _stalled death_.

"I'm in Wutai," Cloud said mostly to himself.

He was beginning to accept the situation. Just barely. Somehow Gaia had both revived and repopulated Wutai. _Times are different now_. Was this what Gaia meant when she said that? If so, he must have been out for months. No matter how powerful Gaia was, Cloud knew the regrowth of Wutai couldn't happen over night.

"You are."

A wound on his cheekbone was probed then taped.

"How long have I been out?"

"Six days," the Wutaian taped up another wound near his eyebrow, "then another four after you were injected with a sedative." Cloud vaguely remembered wrestling and almost breaking a woman's wrist. His ears heated. "Apology not needed," the Wutaian stated, sensing the guilt glowing off the blond, "you wake in strange land. Many would be frightened."

Falling silent after that. He allowed the doctor to continue his work peacefully. With nothing to do, his mind wondered toward the strange dream. What the hell did all that mean? The dream left a bad taste in his mouth. Remembering what Sephiroth did to his village was never a pleasure. But, pushing that aside, he didn't understand what else the dream showed him. He knew for sure Sephiroth was the reason for Nibel's demise, yet, his dreams said otherwise. There was a foreboding feeling to it, as he watched the blurred figure frolic around his burning village. Not even the ex-general had been so...disturbing. The person had taking absolute joy in rendering the village ruin.

The self-proclaimed Cetra took joy in snatching what he thought was his and taking revenge against humans he deemed betrayed his_ mother_. Sephiroth was insane, making his actions understandable. Cloud could only imagine what type of mental instability the monstrosity in his dream had, that made the person waltz with corpses, and skip through the blood stained snow like a field of daisies.

He reacted violently when a needle point brushed against his skin. Fingers gripped around the older man's throat, a sneer tangled his face into something nasty. A second later, he was jumping away from the Wutaian, lines of apologies leaving his mouth a mile per minute.

The older man coughed, rubbing his throat. Holding up his hand once again, "She warned me of your fragility." Easing his winded breath, the Wutaian stood.

"What are-"

"Rest now. Ask questions later."

"But-"

"Sleep, _Guardian_."

The protest Cloud was ready to put up died on his tongue. Stunned. He could only stare mutely, giving the old Wutaian the chance he needed to escape. The doctor had called him _Guardian_. Not blond, or boy. Calling him a name specifically giving to him by Gaia. Coincidence? Highly unlikely. But what could he do? Glancing at the forgotten needle next to his thigh, azures shifted back to the door. He needed sleep. To recover. No matter how much he wanted to tear after the doctor. Sighing. Cloud lifted the needle and injected himself.

Laying back on the mildly comfortable wood, he allowed the drug to lure him to sleep. Promising when the next time he wake, he'd get his answers.

Gaia, what the hell have you dragged me into now?

* * *

**Well that's the end, COOKIES&CREAMERS! Did'ja like this version better? I did.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This will be labeled as Chapter 2, but is really Chapter 1. I know, this AGAIN. But, it'll be the last time...though I promise you nothing! Also, check out Time-Travel fic; As Honor Burn and Test Subject-fic; Nexus. Both are kickass stories and I promise(and cross my heart)you won't regret reading both!**

**CHOW**


	2. Shocking Discoveries

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries**

* * *

The next time Cloud woke, it was three days later. His body was still under heavy stress and sore like no ones business. He wasn't about to let that stop him. Of course, he wouldn't be Cloud Strife, if his life was simple. The doctor had not come to visit him once since their first meeting. Multiple scenarios came to mind. One that stood out and made more sense, was that he had unintentionally scared the old Wutaian away. The blond had spent hours alone cursing himself. He wasn't in a lab and Hojo was half-way to hell. There was nothing to fear. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from lashing out every time a needle grazed his skin.

He couldn't understand any of the Wutaians and vice-versa. Morning. Noon. Evening. Night. Each time of the day, one of the male or female nurses came in for a routine check up. Cloud had tried to describe the old doctor to them. They nodded and smiled, but he knew not one damn word got through. A distant memory of Yuffie trying to teach him Wutainese came to mind. He had scolded her. It was pointless to learn the language. Before Wutai was annihilated, they were distrusting of those who didn't share their blood. His mako eyes didn't help ease their hatred toward him either. In fact, he had expected to be chopped to pieces and feed to their pets now that he was here. He could see caution in the nurses eyes, but none of the hate.

The need for answers burned.

Cloud was sitting up in bed. A pretty little pinkette was applying soothing cream to a healing gun wound on his thigh. He had spotted the fresh needle and nearly bolted. Mental chants kept him from following through. In the end, the pinkette had noticed his distress and covered the needle instantly.

She had been working diligently. Though, Cloud had a feeling she was ignoring him. They had made eye contact once and never again. Just to prove his point. He had bluntly stared at the woman. Color had painted over her pale skin. It was something else he had noticed about the Wutaian. She was too pale. At least, to be a full fledged Wutaian. Or even half. She spoke the language fluently, so she had to be a small percentage.

There was an awkwardness to the atmosphere.

The blond could sit for hours without saying a word. So why did he suddenly want to scream? Shout? Crave conversation? He drummed his fingers against the quilt. The pinkette was now taping gauze over the gun wound.

"Gaia's sure bossy when she wants to be," Cloud said out of the blue. The woman glanced at him. Sea greens stared in confusion. "She's actually similar to us in a way," peering up at the hut's ceiling, "sharing one thing that makes us human, _self-preservation_." He remembered the urgency in her voice, as she told him about the darkness she couldn't catch. Guess planet's can fear for their lives too.

The blond talked for a while, never expecting a reply. And never getting one.

It was a good ways into the afternoon when the person he wanted the most arrived.

"Zhǔzhì dàfū," the pinkette bowed without delay, before returning to her previous task.

"Vanille," the old doctor greeted, a gentle smile stretching his lips. His sofa brown eyes met with Cloud's azures. "Wǒ huì cóng zhèlǐ kāishǐ jiēguǎn," the old Wutaian words were directed toward the pinkette, Vanille.

She nodded, bowing once more, then leaving them alone.

"Done avoiding me?" He questioned as the old doctor took the pinkette's seat.

The older man said nothing. Going over wrapped wounds and adding a second layer of gauze to a few others. Cloud waited while the doctor did the usual whole nine yards. "The worse of infection has passed. Expect drowsiness and continuous aches." Touching a spot, the blond jerked. "Sensitivity too," the old Wutaian added.

"I've had worse."

"I believe you," the doctor replied, not missing a beat.

Cloud saw his chance to interrogate the doctor. "Yeah, why's that?"

"You're scars," the old doctor paused to tap briefly at the one on his chest, "no man survive such fatal wound."

He peeped at the scar. Only for a second. That one in particular was ridden with bad memories. Ones he shoved away and fought never to revisit. "What can I say, my luck is legendary," he bit back a wince, as another gun wound at his shoulder was probed.

"Perhaps."

It seemed the old man knew a little thing about word-play. Cloud could tango with the best of them, but right now, he didn't have the patience.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I don't."

The blond's eyebrow twitched, "You _do_ know _what_ I am though."

The Wutaian took a few minutes of silence. Leaving to mix a sharp smelling concoction. He gave it to Cloud, telling him to drink. The blond did as was told, nearly choking up the liquid at its taste. His mother always told him, medicine wasn't made to taste good. Nodding at her phantom words, he drowned the last bit.

"You bleed like us, but don't die like us," the doctor finally said, taking the bowl away. What could he say to that? The Wutaian had hit the nail on its head. Again, coincidence? Not when it was so glaringly obvious, the man indeed knew about him. "Five to ten minutes, the pain should have dulled." It took a second for Cloud to realize the older man was referring to the awful medicine.

Shaking his head, he chuckled humorlessly. "For someone who claims not to know me, you damn sure know a lot," the tight lipped doctor was riding his last nerve. The medicine hadn't kicked in yet, so he was cranky on top of sore, and too damn tired for bullshit.

"I know only what's been told."

"And who told you?"

"Our creator."

Cloud could have slapped himself. Of course! Gaia. She did say she was capable of many things. Something as simple as contacting someone and sharing information shouldn't be such a surprise. She pulled his subconscious into the Lifestream! Hell, if she could do that, he couldn't begin to imagine what else she could accomplish.

Wanting to know, he found himself asking how Gaia _visited_ the old Wutaian. The answer in return was shocking. Gaia had came to the doctor in his dreams, warning him to prepare to take care of something dear to her. Her Guardian. The information left him feeling warm. Until, the doctor told him about his body falling from the sky. No wonder he was so banged up.

Jeez, being her Guardian, you'd think she'd at least give him a parachute.

He was barely hanging on to consciousness when their conversation came to a close. He'd never slept so much in his life. The doctor reassured that his body was wary and was getting the rest it needed. If that was the case, he'd be sleeping for a year and then some. Cloud watched the Wutaian pack his equipment before heading toward the door.

"Am I gonna have to wait another three days to see you again?" It was a half-sarcastic half-playful jab, though it was probably missed with how sluggish he spoke.

The doctor chuckled lightly, leaving Cloud to rest.

* * *

A week had passed.

The remaining infection was determined to cause as much havoc before being killed off. Leaving him with a high fever as a good-bye gift. He couldn't remember much from that week. If he wasn't sleeping, he was trying to keep down the light meals giving to him. There was no time to question the old doctor, who had came to him back-to-back.

He was healthy as a horse now. Physically, he still wasn't up to par. Cloud was instructed to start stretching his muscles. He hadn't realized how out of wack he was, until he took his first steps. It was like being an infant all over again.

With the help of two nurses, he trained his battle wary body to stand longer than thirty minutes. Walk from his wooden bed to the door and around the room. His condition annoyed him. Language as colorful as Cid's, Cloud pushed himself to the point of blacking out at times. He was not use to being so damn weak. So invalid. He was the guy who beat Sephiroth _three_ times! Where in Shiva did that Cloud go?

On another note, Wutai. Gaia had actually restored Wutai! Life flourished through the once devastated lands. He didn't question where all the Wutaians came from. He was just glad they were there. Birds. Horses. Pets. Grass. Trees. It was a miracle. He needed to show Yuffie! Cloud could see her tears of joy and grateful smiles. The ninja was a proud believer of Gaia. A celebration would definitely be instore in Gaia's name.

The thought also reminded him that he needed to get back to Cosmo Canyon. Cloud still had no clue why Gaia transported him to Wutai, but whatever her reason, would have to be figured out another time. They were still at war. His heart jumped. Tifa. She had laid next to him. A gaping wound through her stomach. Another one of his life costing mistakes. Cloud had watched her breathe her last breath. Wine eyes losing its vibrant luster.

He quickly shoved those thoughts aside.

The blond wasn't back to normal, but half-way would do. He'd already wasted godds knows how much time.

Slipping his freshly washed clothing on, Cloud for the first time realized something. Fusion was gone. Azures darting around the room, the custom blade was nowhere in sight. Had he dropped it? No. He was pretty sure it was in his hand when he _died_. He checked the room once more, before walking out of it.

The beauty of Wutai gave him pause. Every time he walked out the room, he expected it to be tainted vegetation and rubble. Turning away, he set out on a hunt for his sword.

"You're suppose to be resting, stranger."

Cursing for the umpteenth time-since he woke in Wutai-at his lack of awareness. The blond turned to confront the person. A bronze skinned Wutaian. She had an aura of reckless fierceness to her. One he knew, if used in a negative way, would get on his nerves.

"It's Cloud," he corrected.

"What are you doing out here without the assigned guards, _stranger_?" Bitch, came to mind the longer he stood in front of the woman.

Keeping his mouth in check, he answered as politely as he could manage, "I've passed the age where I need parental supervision." That was what he mouth said. But he was sure his eyes were giving the bronze Wutaian a big _go pork yourself_.

Just as he moved to turn around, a pointed edge scratched against the base of his throat. The gentlemen act fell away. Azures blazing like fire, he glared a warning at the woman. If she was asking for a fight, he would give her one. No charge.

"I'll ask you again. What are you _doing_?"

Feeling both, threatened and irrational. He spat, "I _do_ what I want, _go_ as I please, and _don't_ have to answer to rude bitches like you," before jerking the spear from her unsuspecting hands.

Reacting accordingly, her body shot out in a ridiculous spin kick, connecting with his still sore body. Stumbling back, Cloud groaned as he hunched over. His mind wasn't right for battle and the bronze Wutaian was taking advantage of that. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into his face. He didn't know what to tend to first. His throbbing stomach or screaming nose. Deep within him, umber was sparking into a tiny flame. The bronze woman landed a few more harsh blows to his battered body, arousing the steady growing flame. Already, he was beginning to feel the need to crush something and pound it into the ground. He'd need to get the aggressive woman to stop assaulting him, before he did something he would regret.

"Okay, okay," he shouted in surrender, a punch still smashing into his face, "I said okay!" The bronze Wutaian halted in her next attack, never letting her guard down.

Rubbing his jaw, he spat blood to the side. Shiva! She must do push-ups on her knuckles.

"This how you treat all your guest?" His sarcasm went ignored. Cloud saw the unamused face and decided just to tell her. It wasn't like he was planning on assassinating someone. Though, he had a feeling that's what the bronze Wutaian thought he was about to do. "Look lady, I just want my sword. Can you show me where it's at?"

"It is in a secured place."

Folding his arms, "Okay, take me there." This conversation felt familiar.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

Really, the woman wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Nothing you're thinking," the blond couldn't help the snarky comment. "I'll leave right after I get it," he added quickly, not up to taking anymore heavy hits.

"Where will you go?" So, the twenty question begin.

"I left some friends behind, back at Cosmo Canyon," he didn't want to tell the woman to much. Gaia may have resorted Wutai, he couldn't trust its people.

"Cosmo Canyon," she spoke with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "AVALANCHE has be rumored to be housed there," looking him up and down, "what is your business in Cosmo Canyon?"

Cloud huffed. Bad mood powering back up. Where the hell did she get off questioning him like this! "I don't see how any of that is your business," noticing her feet widen, he snorted. If she thought he'd let her get another surprise attack in, she was sadly mistaken. He didn't usually fight women. But with that cocky mouth, Cloud wouldn't think twice about slamming his fist into it.

"Those atrocious AVALANCHE members are a threat to not only themselves, but all of Gaia. If you're associated with that bunch, I'll strike you down here and now myself."

Cloud frowned. The woman was talking about them as if they were like the original AVALANCHE. They were nothing like those crazy idiots! Insulted, he widened his own feet. Even without Fusion and a body still healing, he was confident in his abilities.

Just as they were about to restart their earlier fight, a familiar voice startled him to ice.

"Gaia's Champion!" The voice shouted again.

That voice...he knew that voice, hadn't heard it in two years.

Peering over his shoulder, Cloud's eyes widened. Impossible! "Godo?"

The King smiled, though Cloud could see the concern. "I wasn't expecting to see you up and about so soon," the Head Wutaian wasn't threatened by the blond. Walking up to him as if they were friends. And they were. Very close, in fact.

"Godo," reaching his hand out, he touched the other's face. Godo looked back worried, asking him if something was wrong. "How are you alive?" Cloud said it with such seriousness, he expected the King to respond with twice as much. Instead, the man laughed deep from his belly, patting the blond's shoulder.

"What's this? The Guardian's not happy to see Wutai's leader and Gaia's top believer alive?" The Head Wutaian joked. Not giving him a chance to answer, even though he wouldn't be able to anyway. "Come then, we have much to discuss." Godo led him away from the bronze Wutaian, and the crowd they had unknowingly drawn.

Something wasn't...right. Godo was alive, which was impractical. Yet, here the King was. Touching him, talking to him, leading him somewhere. Wutai, itself was standing, as if it never had a leaf on fire. Gaia said she was capable of many things, but bringing people back from the dead! No, no, he knew! He knew, _that_, wasn't something she could do. Another side of him thought differently. What if she could? Who else did she bring back?

Glancing at the King, he noticed things different about him. One, was a scar across his forehead he earned from Rosso. Another were the stress lines and aged wrinkles. Observing the Wutaian. Cloud wasn't blind. Godo looked younger.

**Times are different now.**

It felt like his stomach dropped to his stomach.

No. It couldn't be... Surely she wasn't able to do _that_?

"Godo," he mumbled, interrupting the King's cheerful speech, "what...what year is it?"

Pausing at the question, Godo smiled in an almost understanding matter, "It's year 0001."

Cloud could have cried in that moment. Lifting his head toward the skies, he had a particular feeling that Gaia was looking down at him in that moment. Feeling his heart clutch in various emotions, he whispered one question so low, he doubted even the planet could hear.

"What have you done.."

* * *

It was late midnight. Hushed and tedious as any other night. AVALANCHE members sat around a camp fire, while others patrolled the area. It had been three months since their failed attempt at destroying Midgar's Sector 8 Reactor. The casualties were high. No one expected their plans to be foiled by a spikey haired cadet, who just so happened to have dumb luck. The members remembered the bullet the cadet shoot, everyone had expected the small blond to be aiming at them. But, the sneaky little boy was targeting the alarm system. Before they knew what was happening, SOLDIERs and infantrymen were raining all types of hell down on them. It was only thanks to their leader, that they all weren't slaughtered.

Three months and they _still_ reeked of defeat.

"Hey," someone called out, "you see that?"

The eco-terrorist members cast looks in the pointed direction. "I don't see anything?" Another member called out, squinting his eyes to see what his delirious comrade was pointing to. A big commotion kicked up, as people saw what was there, and others didn't. It was enough to attract the attention of their superiors.

"What're you dumb fucks hollering about?" Their field leader, Shears, demanded as he stepped out of his tent. At once, multiple voices jumped into an explanation. The rough bandit turned AVALANCHE co-captain barely understood what was going on, but he did catch one snip of something interesting. Looking up, he searched the skies for anything that didn't belong with the stars. He blinked and nearly missed it. Taking a step forward, he narrowed his eyes. There! Something up there was...falling.

No one knew what to say, as they all finally realize that there was indeed, something up there, moving, falling, coming their way. The unidentified object seemed to pick up speed, sending bouts of panic throughout the group. Shears however, gripped the gun strapped to his thigh. Whatever it was, the brunet wouldn't be taken off guard.

"Get ready," he ordered his men, "we move out when that thing touches ground!"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter knocked out the park, COOKIES&CREAMERS! Hope you enjoyed yourself, because I did :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story, love you 3000! Those who are waiting for another update for Fanged Guardian, don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak-type-write-whatever ;D I've also set a little goal for this story. Goal: To keep every chapter no lower than 3,000 words. Pretty easy, yeah?**

**CHOW**


	3. Reflections

**Chapter 3: Reflections**

* * *

Eleven years into the past.

Cloud still couldn't wrap his head around the fact. He didn't know such a thing was possible, nor did he think Gaia could pull something phenomenal as time traveling off. In any other situation, he would have been curiously amazed. This wasn't that time. On the outside, he was blank as a sheet of paper, but on the inside, there was a storm raging. How dare she make such a life altering decision, without so much as discussing it over with him. Even though, his answer would have been an immediate no, he still would have at least weighed the pros' and cons' of his options. Here he was stuck in the past, while his friends were down two men, without a leader, in the future facing off with the Tsviets and Deepground. It was the main reason he was pissed. Wasn't Gaia telling him about a great evil? Shooting him back in time defeated the purpose if he couldn't fight the Tsviets.

The situation hit him even harder in that moment.

_Eleven years_...

That meant everyone was alive! Tifa. Aerith. Zack. Those thousands of lives losed. The lives lost before. But, of course, there was a downside to this. One that made Cloud's blood run cold. Hojo was alive. The sick and sadistic man was torturing some unfortunate soul right now. President Shinra, that fat, greedy son of a bitch was alive. The mako reactors were still standing. Which meant SOLDIERs were employed and led by... Sephiorth...

"Champion?" Godo's voice brought him from his thoughts.

He probably looked similar to the stereotypical dumb blond. He felt like one. Never had he been so bewildered. "Yeah?"

The King watched him, unintentionally covering Cloud's skin in goosebumps. A man dead in one time period, but very alive in another, observing him, would have raised anyone's hairs. "Is something the matter?" The Wutai leader asked, genuinely worried for the blond's health.

"I'm fine..." Trailing off, Cloud didn't know what to say. What could he say? Hey, sorry for freaking out, but you see, you're alive here but dead somewhere else. Yeah, that'll go over just _awesome_.

Sensing that the blond wouldn't share what was truly bothering him, Godo decided to leave it alone. Cloud watched the fierce King of Wutai scratch the side of his brow. A nervous trait the man claimed to have since a young boy.

"Champion," Godo started, "I have prayed to Gaia, in these despairing times, asking for aid in a conflict that would save my people from extinction." What the hell was this man going on about? "She has bestowed upon myself and the people of Wutai, her greatest warrior. Answering my pleads, I, King Godo, am sincerely thankful."

Male pride aside. Cloud was flattered, but had yet to figure out what the Wutai King was talking about. Did Gaia sign him up for yet another project? "I don't understand?" Might as well be honest.

"Are you not Gaia's Champion?"

Cloud nodded, easing the soft doubt that inched across the King's face. "I just don't know what you're talking about."

Realization blazed through Godo, clapping his hands, the Wutaian cackled, "Of course, Gaia must not have explained our situation to you." Cloud's brows lowered, knowing the King would say something else he'd dislike. "Many mouths have whispered rumors of a Pending War. Wild assumptions spreading through my lands, say AVALANCHE will lead this warfare, with a mysterious group of fighters as their enforcers."

The wary blond paused. A Pending War? What war had there been in 0001? Thinking back during his time as a cadet, he could remember no such thing happening. Maybe that's why he held no recollection. He was but a mere cadet. Therefore, irrelevant and completely useless to do anything. No, if there had been a war, word would have spread through ShinRa like wildfire. It mattered not, how much the President tried to keep the information under wraps.

An unstoppable sigh escaped pass his lips. Putting two-and-two together, he realized what Godo was expecting of him. "So what? You want me to stop them for you?" He didn't care how bitter his words sounded. What else was he hoping for? He was Gaia's Guardian, her Champion, her exclusive WEAPON. Built to defend her lands and protect her children.

King Godo watched the young man. Young. It was only a part of the blond's genetic make-up. The blue eyes that stared unwavering at Godo, held stories of battle, not even the Head Wutaian could sympathize with. The King almost felt remorse for asking the blond to partake in yet another grueling war. But, this was about the survival of Wutai's people. Had they been well equipped for the Pending War, Godo wouldn't have whispered a single pray to Gaia for her assistance. Though, the King's confidence in his warriors abilities were unmatched. Godo was no cocky man, learning arrogance only paved a way to a man's self-destruction. Which is why he asked for aid.

"No," Godo took no offense to the blond's tone, seeming to understand him, "I ask that you fight alongside us."

The tightness around Cloud's eyes softened. "Just like old times," he mumbled under his breath, waving off Godo's curious expression. This couldn't be what Gaia sent him back for? No, of course not. There was no Heart of Purity here, nor did the Pending War have anything to do with Mortal Sin. "What's the Fat man doing?"

It took a few minutes for the King to realize he was referring to President Shinra. "Apparently, nothing." It wasn't the answer Cloud was expecting, and he was sure it showed on his face. "Even if he was, we wouldn't have accepted. Wutai might not be as independent as it once was, my people are still as fierce and courageous as ever." Godo clarified proudly.

Cloud could respect that. He wouldn't want help from a man who pulled a hostile takeover of his lands either. Still, he felt that the pig should at least provide back up, or even sideline protection. He estimated around one hundred or so women and twice as many children. The blond Guardian didn't want to imagine the bloodshed, if their enemies ever found a crack in their defense.

"Give me a rough guesstimate on when you think AVALANCHE will strike," slipping into battle tactic mode, he prepared his mind to conjure up a mental map of Wutai.

"Rumors have been spreading for almost sixteen days," Godo paused, "while AVALANCHE is unpredictable, I would expect them to launch an attack a little over a month from now." Nodding his head, the King of Wutai appeared satisfied with his answer.

Cloud had to agree, on AVALANCHE being unpredictable. It's what made them a formidable group. But, the terrorist group wouldn't sit tight for an entire month and some days to go by, before they made their move. With their unknown allies, AVALANCHE would strike while the mystery of the ones aiding them still applied. With no knowledge on how to beat the anonymous bunch, Wutai would definitely have their work cut out for them. He voiced these thoughts to the King, glad the man wasn't being as pig-headed as he seemed. If they were to win, they would have to do this right. There was no room for error.

Just as they were getting down and dirty with strategies, light pitter patters tapped against the floor broad. Cloud's heart nearly stopped, as he watched a short-haired brunette enter the room. From his peripheral vision, he caught the smile that lit up over Godo's face. The King's soft expression only added to the fact, he knew who the little girl was.

"Yuffie," Godo called out, voice no longer that of a King, but loving father, "what are you doing up so early into the morning?" Pulling the little ninja into his lap, he waited for his bundle of joy to explain herself.

It was obvious that, that wasn't going to happen. Her full attention was on the blond sitting across from her. Big brown eyes, so familiar but at the same time, so very different. If Cloud was having any lingering doubts about him being back in the past, seeing the young materia hunter now, was the needed proof to convince him. She said not a word. Just openingly stared at him. She looked to be sizing him up. The time traveling blond would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so mind-boggling. Shifting, he opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. What was he suppose to say? This wasn't the mischievous twenty-one year old he grew to ignore and love. Somehow, Godo picked up on his silent distress, patting Yuffie to redirect her attention.

"Honey, this is Gaia's Champion, he's come here to help us protect our people and land."

A twinkle sparked her deep brown orbs. "Do you have lots of shiny materia?"

Cloud snorted. Typical Yuffie. At least she was asking, instead of robbing him this time. Godo wasn't amused. He knew when a parent was about to scold their child. They'd get that same crease at the corners of their lips. Not wanting to be caught in the middle, he rose to his feet. Besides, he didn't see it fit discussing death and war in front of an adolescent, no matter how much of it the child's already seen.

The King understood without having to ask. Face still stern, he nodded to Cloud. "We will continue later on in the day."

Returning the gesture, Cloud turned to make his way out of the King's home.

It happened simultaneously. Nausea and disorientation. His body hunched over as a burst of pain showered over him. Gritting his teeth, Cloud refused to make a sound. Arms crossing over his stomach, he wobbled until he fell to his knees. It felt as if thick needles freshly heated over a flame was poking at him. A splitting headache matched with the feeling of being torn apart, almost made him cry out. It was worse than being ran through by Masamune.

He could barely register a body next to him shouting demands.

What was happening to him? Better yet, what was wrong with him? Was he finally having the after effects of time traveling? Muscle spasms hit him next. He couldn't take it. The torment was blinding. Bones locked, turning him to stone.

Cloud was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

He made excruciating impact.

Rocks and dirt jetting into the air as his body left a ten feet crater. He had lost count on how long it's been since something actually caused his being pain. Snaps and crunches echoed through the midnight atmosphere. Broken bones, sliced muscles, and torn tissues repaired itself. The drop was nasty, but not fatal. At least, not for him. Once his body was nearing its completion, he rose with unmatched grace. Joints popped and cracked as he shook his limbs out. No longer incapable of movement, he climbed out of the self-made hole.

Feline orbs glowered at the rocky surroundings. The wench defied his rejection and sent him sailing into the past anyway. Vexation clung to him as if it was his skin. All that he'd been through, things gained, problems solved...erased, gone, no more. The animosity he had for Gaia grew by the thousands. One day, he would find a way to get back at the green haired she-devil.

_"Unite the Trinity and defend the Heart of Purity. The worse shall come to pass if there is failure to defeat Mortal Sin, or death befalls either of the Trinity."_

Those had been the parting words spoken by the planet's humanoid form.

The figured donned a high collared, navy blue leather duster that hung inches from the ground. It flared out as he walked. Without having to look long, he pin-pointed his location. Cosmo Canyon. A place he wasn't too fond of, but would have to make due. Though unimaginably infuriating Gaia was, she wouldn't have sent him here without reason. He was to do something here, but what, still remained unknown.

His sensitive ears picked up a group of footsteps. They were close. Bypassing the hilt of the blade strapped vertically to his back beneath his duster, he gripped the thicker hilt of the blade strapped to his side. Apocalypse. A blade in his time that brought limitless fear to those who dared face off with him. No doubt, it would command the same hopeless terror in this time as well. He waited for them to appear.

He was not impressed.

There were approximately twelve, one sporting an olive bandanna, made it obvious that he was the group's leader. Taking in his person, he could see their starts of hesitation. He kept his face void of emotion. Not that he regularly sported them. Once the group came to a stop, their leader stepped forward.

"Who t'fuck are you?"

His lips thinned at the crude query. He already disliked the man. "Are you the true leader of this lot?" He would not believe the mongrel standing before him was the leader. In fact, he knew the rough neck man wasn't. Searching through years of memories, he recalled an auburn haired woman. Her name was never important to him.

Shears glared at him, "Oi! I'm asking the damn questions 'round you, got that asshole!" He sneered in amusement. The sheep thought itself a wolf. "Now answer the question, or my boys here'll pump your ass full of hot lead."

"Is that so," with a devilish grin, he slid Apocalypse an inch from it's guard, tauntingly slow, making sure the group had a clear view.

Aiming a rifle at him, "Sure is," Shears growled.

Neither man would back down, so that only left one thing to do.

Fight.

But, the battle was stopped before it could begin, by one no-nonsense command,

"Stop."

The slit eyed man watched the auburn haired woman appear through the parting group of rebels. She was as he remembered, before her death. His grip loosened, but did not leave Apocalypse's hilt. He learned from watching her many battles what was hidden behind that youthful, yet, tired face.

"My name is Elfe, the one you wish to speak with." She took in the older man, drawn to the eyes and hair that resembled ShinRa's General tremendously. Silver hair in a stylish cut rested on the man's head. Hair shaved low on the left. The right side, shoulder length, partially tousled and spiked, leaving his right eye invisible. The longer locks in the back flowed to a stop at the middle of his back. His visible slit eye, Alice blue with a leaf green ring around the edges of the cornea.

This man screamed one person and one person alone.

Sephiroth.

But, there was something else there. Something more sinister than the General. He looked human and at the same time, not human.

The silverette nodded, finally removing his hand from Apocalypse. "I require knowledge about events that's already taking place between ShinRa, Wutai, and yourselves." He knew he was in the past, he just needed the year confirmed.

Wise and aged coffee brown eyes blinked. "ShinRa has conquered Wutai, while we, AVALANCHE are at war with ShinRa." Her answer did nothing to help, so he asked her the year. "...0001," Elfe tilted her head, curious even more about the man, "you seem _unfamiliar_ of the world around. Do you perhaps suffer from amnesia?"

"Yes. I can't seem to recall major happenings in my life," she unknowingly gave him the perfect alibi.

Seventeen years back into the past. He was a man who lived off of logic and things that could be proven. Time travel was something he thought to be impossible, even in the day and age he lived in. No matter the technology or advance science, no soul was able to achieve time travel. Of course, there was one, and he shook his head at how foolish he was. Gaia was capable of many things. Time traveling was just one of them.

He didn't miss the flash of sympathy that shot cross Elfe's face, before it descended back into its aloof state. Ah yes, the young woman experienced her own lapse in memory. It was something he would indeed play off of, gain her trust, then break once he was through.

"Come with me," Elfe ignored the look on Shears's face, "it would be unfortunate for you, if I find out you're working for ShinRa." She knew what she was doing. Like a game of chess, she always thought two steps ahead.

The silverette kept silent, following behind the woman. He didn't spare the foul-mouthed ex-bandit a glance, finding him insignificant. He kept his distance away from the woman, just in case things turned sour. He would show no remorse killing the woman. She led him to a campsite, sitting on a log, gesturing for him to as well. He chose the log across from her. A light spark of humor entered her eyes at his choice.

"You're a very cautious man," underneath the steel, he caught the amusement.

"I wouldn't have survived this long if I wasn't."

Elfe's lip twitched.

"Before we begin, might I know the name of the man who dropped from the sky?" She didn't believe he'd tell her. Like he said, caution kept him alive. But, was-pleasantly-surprised, when he did answer.

"Cloud Strife."

* * *

_"He is here."_

Cloud, who had been resting in bed, shot upright at the sound of Gaia's voice. Hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. The room was empty. Body preparing for battle. Ears listened to the outside world. He could hear nothing other than snores and a few signs of early risers. No screams of fear or gasps of sudden pain. Death was absent from the air. He did not relax from his stiff position though. Expect the unexpected. It was the motto he learned to live by after facing off with Sephiroth for the second time.

_"Do not fear him."_

Don't fear him? "Who's him?" Going by the tone of the planet's voice, she did not favor this _him_ much. There _was_ something there, that was for sure. He just couldn't figure out what. She remained silent. It wasn't appreciated. He repeated the question, receiving more stubborn silence. "How do you expect me to help, if you won't tell me what I need to know?" Cloud didn't mean to use such a biting tone, but frustration was steeping in by the bucket.

_"He is a reflection."_

Leave it to Gaia to give him another goddamn riddle, instead of an actual answer. A reflection? Of what? Huffing. He wasn't in the proper condition to deal with the Planet. Body still sore from the unknown assault. It felt as if he crashed through a building made of pure titanium. Thinking about the pain that gripped him when leaving Godo's home, made him wonder-again-if he was finally feeling the effects of time traveling. He would have asked, but he knew Ms. Riddle Queen wouldn't have told him anything useful.

Three knocks sounded against the wooden door. He waited for the person to come in, but ended up having to tell the person to do so, when no one made a move to come inside. It was the petite pinkette from last time. A bowl and cup in hand. Azures watched as she moved with caution, sitting them down next to him. Before she could shoot back up, Cloud noticed a bandage wrapped around her right wrist. How hadn't he seen that before?

It didn't take long for him to put two-and-two together.

She had been the woman he grabbed when he first woke in Wutai. He must have really frightened her. A dull ping punched his heart. Great, she was making him feel guilty.

"Thanks," he mumbled, picking up the wooden bowl of oatmeal. The burn from her stare made him shift slightly. She wanted something. Cloud decided he'd give the woman some time to figure out what she wanted to do. He had all the time in the world anyway.

"You...are 'kay?"

He looked up at the woman. Her voice small and words unsure. "Yeah, just needed a bit more rest, that's all." He tried not to sound too surprised that the woman knew English, though by the sounds of things, she didn't know much.

Feeling a bit more bold, she spoke again, "Hm, how you are now?"

Cloud's lip twitched. On anyone else, the butchered language would have been annoying, but from her lips, Cloud couldn't help but find it endearingly fitting. "Well, I can't really complain," wanting to loosen the woman up a bit, he stretched his smile, "especially since you brought this delicious breakfast." Her cheeks darkened at his comment.

"I made you it, hm, you full...stomach, hm, no hurt." Patting her stomach, she made growling sounds.

He nodded, "Hungry."

Cloud found himself chuckling around his spoon. He spent the rest of his breakfast, teaching her the right way to say things. Getting to know her, he found that she was a bubbly person, with a gentle spirit. Making him feel even more guilty about scaring her yesterday. He made sure to apologize about it. She was both grateful and understanding.

She was in the middle of telling him something about Fusion, when the wooden door opened. Noticing who it was, Vanille hurriedly rose to her feet, bowing.

"Vanille. Guardian." The old doctor greeted. Cloud had giving up trying to get the old Wutaian to call him by his birth name. Many Wutaians refused too. They saw it as great disrespect to call him anything other than Guardian, or Gaia's Champion.

"This is your fifth visit in under a week," he allowed the routine check up, use to the steady hands roaming over him, "I think someone's got a crush." His light teasing earned a smile from the old doctor.

"Your body is under a lot of stress. Too much, so your body overloaded yesterday," two fingers pressed on Cloud's wrist, over his pulse. That was true. But, he knew that wasn't the problem. He had felt actual pain! Of course, he wouldn't share any of this information. It wasn't like anything could be done. "Need more sun and rest. Much more food too."

Cloud nodded.

He needed to get his body back into shape. If he was going to be in a war, he needed to be ready. Turning to Vanille, he asked, "Where's Fusion?"

"In the armory," it was the old doctor who answered. "King Godo had it moved there personally."

Well that was a relief. He didn't know what he would have done, if his sword was stuck in the future. Having Fusion would surely make things easier. "When will I be ready to move?"

"For now, rest." Another cup was handed to him. He was instructed to drink it. Remembering how awful the liquid medicines tasted, he gulped it down. Trying not to let it hit his taste buds. "It is a sleep remedy. Expect to sleep for a while." With that, the old Wutaian began to pack up.

The drink was fast working. He already felt his body relaxing into a deep sleep.

"Next time you wake, work solely on physical fitness."

Cloud hummed, "Whatever...you say..."

* * *

Gaia sat at the edge of the young blond's bed. Hand ghosting over a cheek still plumped with baby fat. She wiped away a fallen tear. "Be still, my child. Your reflections shall come and with them, Armageddon and Salvation. But do not fear them, for they are you, and you them." Trailing her hand down, she caressed the corner of his bruised lip.

The blond turned over in the small bed. Placing his back to her. Gaia saw the redden skin on the back of his neck. Knowing her young Guardian was suffering, she leaned in close. Pressing her lips to the sore area. Through her kiss, the bruise faded. The young blond relaxed, subconsciously feeling the pain leave his body. She soothed her hand over the boy's back.

"Prepare yourself, my young Guardian, and do not doubt. Your strength may not rival their own. You will be their Equilibrium, when the forces of Moral Sin try to drown them in corruption."

A lamp across the room turned on.

"Hey Cloud, you up?" A brunet cadet called out. When he received no answer, he turned over, cutting the lamp off and going back to sleep.

Gaia stared down from the Lifestream.

"Your last reflection has arrived and soon the Trinity will be complete..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope ya' enjoyed.**

**CHOW**


	4. Her Whisper

**Chapter 4: Her Whisper**

* * *

On his hundred push-up, Cloud shifted to lay on his back. Breathing heavily, he gazed up at the kosher skies. So much has happened. While so much hasn't. After this Pending War, he would have to leave Wutai. The blond knew his reasons for being here, was only to give his body time to heal. Now that his body was on a speedy recovery, there would be nothing holding him back after the war. He'd definitely miss the few friends he made here. Even so, Cloud would rather miss them while they were alive, than miss them because they were dead.

Standing. He moved on to sword practice. Fusion in hand, he felt complete. Waking this morning, he had found the mighty blade leant against the wall. Vanille or Old doctor must have had someone bring it in. Cloud was grateful.

"Guardian!"

Azures locked onto the pinkette skipping toward him. A smile spread across his face. The woman reminded him of an older Marlene. They both shared this innocence that not many had. Waiting for her to stop in front of him, he ruffled her locks, causing her to giggle in delight.

"You're up pretty early," he commented, setting Fusion into the ground.

"I come see you," she paused, catching her breath, "you not there, so I come here!"

Flexing, "I gotta work the bod out," he embraced the laughter leaving the young woman freely.

They spent the rest of the morning together. Vanille had showed him muscle relaxing trick, as well as better ways to stretch tendons, and get the blood pumping more efficiently. Through her chopped English, Cloud had learned fairly a bit about Vanille. Cid for sure would have liked her. It was relaxing talking with the petite Wutaian. But, it was ruined, by someone he much would have rather went without seeing for the remainder of his stay.

"Fang," the pinkette had muttered surprised, looking like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Without uttering a word, the bronze Wutai dismissed the younger woman.

Turning to glare at him. "I'm going to warn you this _once_," the bronze Wutaian all but growled, fist clutched, "stay away from her."

The blond hated when people thought they could warn or threaten him into doing something. It was something he disliked since childhood. Good mood long gone, he stood to his full height. "What makes you think _you_ can warn _me_ to do _anything_?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Same goes for you."

"Oh, but I do," she spat, "I can feel the evil radiating inside you. You're nothing but a ticking time bomb, and when you finally explode, I don't want you nowhere near Vanille!" Sneering at him, she stepped away, preparing to leave now that her warning was delivered. "Gaia's Champion or not."

Feeling the umber light to flames, he glowered at the retreating Wutaian. "Don't pretend to know anything about me!"

"I won't! But I know enough to realize when someone isn't all what they seem to be. And you, you aren't just Gaia's disciple, you're _someone else's_ as well." Eyes locked, hands on weapons, bodies stiff. "Am I wrong?"

_**Frighten wine orbs stared at the man she thought she knew. "What have they done to you?" The brunette whispered, as she stepped away from the monster in front of her.**_

Cloud clutched his fist. Body trembling. "Leave." Voice like a thousand knives. Fortunately, the bronze Wutaian had enough since to know when enough was enough. His demand didn't need to be repeated.

Dropping to his knees, he grabbed handfuls of his hair. He was not a monster! He did not belong to JENOVA, she did not own him! Teeth grinding together, he ignored the pain the action caused. They all thought they knew so much. What the hell did they know! He didn't ask to be this way! Did they think this was what he wanted? All of them, they all treated him like some..._thing_!

No one could understand how tiring it was to fight something that couldn't be defeated. Something that would live within them forever. Something that couldn't be killed, unless the host died along with it. They didn't feel like dying one second, then wanting nothing more than to live the next.

**"Kill them all."**

Azure slowly bled a deep violet. The hellion awake, mouth wide in a razor grin.

**"They've shun you. Kill them! Or they will hurt you more. Kill them and you'll find peace."**

Skin paled, veins darkening a sick black.

**"Yes, my child. Give in to me, let me flow through you. Together we shall ease the pain, caused by those who harmed you."**

He rose to a stand, body still shifting into its almost completed form.

_"No!"_

Cloud collapsed boneless to the floor. Only for a second did he black out. Waking up soon after to a piercing sound bouncing from off the walls. His mouth dropped in an open scream. Arching and gripping at air. His organs felt as if they were sawing through his stomach.

Was he dying?

_"This is not your path, Guardian. Fight her evil, or you shall force my hand."_

He couldn't even summon the strength to get pissed at Gaia for threatening him. He knew who the first voice belonged to. It frightened him more than Sephiroth ever could. How many years had it been since he'd heard that sickening sweet voice? That voice that whispered poisonous lies. He knew being in the past meant JENOVA being alive, but he naively thought she wouldn't be able to effect him.

A searing pain traveled from the back of his head, leaving needle prick trails as it crept to the front.

How was he suppose to fight her? He never had to put up a mental defense. After coming out of his mako poisoning induced coma, JENOVA was too weak to bother him much. Her honey lies came through a fog that didn't quite make it to his ears. The only one who had complete control over him was Sephiroth, which didn't last long after he learned to keep a wall between them. In this time period, JENOVA's head was connected to her body. Haven't been sliced off by the insane ex-General yet. She was more powerful than ever and with thrice the amount of J-cells running through his veins than Sephiroth, her persuasion over him was that much worse.

Cloud could hear her now. Whispering sweet nothings, promising the world and everything in it. Making herself out to be the victim, when really, she was Hades mistress. He knew the truth. He knew the words caressing him were dirty lies. Knowing all of that didn't make fighting her any easier. The blond almost allowed himself to sympathize with Sephiroth, wondering how distort he must have been, dealing with the mind fucker JENOVA was.

So caught up in trying to resist the multiple urges JENOVA was pushing onto him, he didn't realize the strong tug coming from the direction of Cosmo Canyon.

* * *

For nearly two hours, feline orbs stared west.

There was a rather perplexing force pulling him toward Wutai. He did not submit to the unknown compulsion. Tilting his head, he inched his eyes over the horizon. The feeling had appeared from nowhere. Demanding his attention and soon after, his presence. He would not step foot in Wutai though. Recalling his agreement with Elfe earlier. He was to aid AVALANCHE in the destruction of Wutai, gaining her trust in return. It was something he did not care to have. Trust to him was as good as rocks. But, he would find use for the hooligan somehow.

**"Reaper, there is one who will defy us."**

His face remained blank, as the voice of JENOVA filled his head. He was expecting her to appear sooner or later. It had been many years since he last heard her voice. She was neither annoying or refreshing. He tolerated her while she breathed and continued on without her when she didn't. Now that she was alive once more, he'd once again put up with the extraterrestrial. Eyes never leaving the direction of Wutai, he questioned her on the person's whereabouts.

**"Wutai."**

A pale brow raised. Was it a mere coincidence that AVALANCHE were planning to attack Wutai, that there was a mysterious force pulling in said direction, and now JENOVA was notifying him about a disruption there. No. He did not believe in such childish things as karma, fate, and definitely not coincidence. Someone of significance was there. Gaia denied him any further aid after she casted him here. So, he would have to place the pieces together himself. A problem he could handle on his own.

**"He is of use, persuade him to join us."**

The silverette hummed in response. "I assume this person contains J-cells." She did not reply, taking her silence for what it was. Yes. He didn't bother asking how a Wutai contracted her cells. It mattered not.

**"Kill him if he resist."**

Blinking once, he turned. The afternoon sun baked the grounds of Cosmo Canyon. AVALANCHE members laid around half-dressed, gulping down bottles of water. He ignored them all, walking toward the biggest tent among the bunch. Entering without permission, he stopped only a foot inside. The scene before him did not bother him one bit. "I require your presence," he watched as the intimate couple jumped in surprise.

"Fuckin' hell!" Shears exclaimed, rolling over to cover himself. The ex-bandit sneered at the silverette, contemplating if he should reach for his gun, and empty three clips into the weird eyed bastard. Remembering the crater the freak left behind, he decided on another time. If he could get up unscratched from a fall like that, he wouldn't be all that surprised if the asshole ate bullets.

Elfe was less embarrassed than her lover, feeling the complete opposite in fact. Locking eyes with the strange man, she wondered what it would take, to get a man like that in bed. Banishing the wanton thoughts, she nodded, "In a moment."

Giving no response, he exited the tent. The short commotion had a few looking in his direction. Again, he paid the fools no attention. He could hear her light foot steps behind him. They didn't stop until he was once again standing in his earlier spot, facing the direction of Wutai. If Elfe noticed, she didn't comment.

"You needed to talk," she said after a while of silence.

"There is business I must take care of in Wutai," from the corner of his eye, he saw her shift in said location, "it is something discovered after searching through my memories."

This caught her attention. "I see," Elfe glanced at the man, "is that why you've stared in that direction?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what's in Wutai?"

"No," the lies fell smoothly from his lips. Pathetic. The AVALANCHE leader was making it all too easy. He never interacted with the woman during his time, but he didn't remember her being so gullible. There was no fun in breaking something that was already fragile. Maybe he should end it here. There weren't many to battle. Leaving herself open was a rookie's mistake. Running Apocalypse through her chest would be nothing short of child's play. In no way was he a wolf in sheep's clothing. For her to put such trust in him showed how ignorant she was. Or maybe it was just arrogance.

She pondered his words. Facing him now.

Taking in her appearance, he could have snorted. She was in a thin rob, that left the valley between her breasts exposed. Her skin smelled thickly of arousal. The heat did nothing to hide it, if anything, it amplified her womanly musk.

**"She is willing to be corrupted by you."**

He scoffed, the sound pulling Elfe from whatever deep thoughts she was having.

"We'll be ready to attack in five days," pausing for a minute, "can the matter wait until then?"

**"No."**

"Yes," ignoring the impatient voice. It was one of JENOVA's poor traits, which was why she was in her current predicament. She sent a wave of warnings through his mind. The silverette feared no one, not even her. Someone of his strength quivered at no beings feet. Unlike her other vessels, her control over him was nonexistent. Telepathy was the only source linking them together. He knew she detested the fact. He, however, found it highly amusing.

Elfe eyed him for an extra second, "You remind me of someone..."

His eyes narrowed. Useless chatter wasn't something he enjoyed. "Sephiroth," he grounded his teeth at the sharp beat his heart gave.

Noticing the shift in moods, Elfa worded her next query carefully. "Do you know him?" His jaw clutched. Figuring she over stepped a boundary, she back tracked. "I've had the displeasure of going up against him." The man remained as stiff as a statue. Obviously, this was a forbidden topic. Self-preservation told her to quit while she still had the chance. "Later on," she restarted, "I'd like to introduce you to a few people who'll be helping us in battle against Wutai," subject now changed, she saw the man relax. The behavior was noted and stored to work out later.

"If that's all," Cloud uttered blankly, having enough of the female leader.

He didn't bother listening to her and after a few seconds, she was leaving him to bask in silence. Throwing up a mental wall, he cut JENOVA off just as she began speaking.

During the hours spent in this new time, he hadn't thought of Sephiroth. The man would be the sane General now, the man he once worshiped during his days as a cadet. His soul yearned to see the man. Forcing the emotion away, he shook his head. Looking back on his past was pointless. He needed to focus. While he was here, he would need to settle a few things. Number one on his 'To do' list, capture the person in Wutai.

Muting any lingering sound. Double colored irises gazed at the west side of the world.

Soon...

* * *

**A/N: So this is below my word mark, but I wanted to this get this chapter out quick. I want to more things a little faster-updating wise-so I can start getting to the juicy stuff :D :D :D**

**Hope you enjoyed though!**

**CHOW**


End file.
